(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shelf support structure for supporting a shelf between support posts of the type having an adjustably positionable support bracket equipped with a pair of spaced apart upwardly extending protruding side arms and wherein the support structure comprises a flat rigid plate having slots therein to receive the side arms whereby the plate member is held against the post.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of shelf support structures have been provided such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,052 issued on Oct. 28, 1980 and for use in a shelving system having post support brackets and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,678 issued on Mar. 21, 1978. Such corner shelf support structures are costly to produce in view of their designs, time extensive to assemble and do not provide for support of adjacent shelving in planar alignment to a shelf supported between four of these posts provided with such support brackets.